


The Scion of the God of War

by Hunters_Grace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunters_Grace/pseuds/Hunters_Grace
Summary: My name is Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares - God of War. Nobody knows my story, but they're about to.Follow the story of the daughter of war from childhood, through the events of PJO and HOO (with changes), and into her story following those years.Story will involve some angst, friendship, courage, and love. Slow burn Annabeth/Clarisse - hope you enjoy the story from a different angle.





	1. Where Your Origins Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Discover the origins of the Scion of the God of War, warning of some dark scenes - there's a reason for why everyone ends up the way they do, discover Clarisse's reason as we delve into her life as a demigod.  
> First published attempt at fanfiction for this pairing, hope you guys enjoy.  
> Like, comment, and let me know what you think or what you would like to see.

My name is Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares – God of War. Nobody knows my story, but they’re about to…  
I was born March 16th 2000 to my parents Ares and Levin La Rue, in Flagstaff Arizona. My mother was a former soldier in the US army, hence us living in Flagstaff near an old army base and hence why my father was so attracted to her I suppose. I had a relatively unusual upbringing for a demigod, and by that I mean that my father actually stuck around for a fair bit of my life – he refused to leave me, even when Zeus called him back. See, my mother was prone to blackouts, a result of her PTSD, and she got dangerous when she did so father hated to leave me alone with her… Especially after what happened to Jake, my little brother, he was born when I was 2 and when he was 3 he passed away – mother was deemed to have had a blackout by the doctors (something father and I were never so sure about) and had apparently dropped him when he tried to wriggle out of her arms, he hit his head on the counter and bled out whilst father was out collecting me from school (we got back to her crying on the floor with Jake in her arms, I think I cried for almost 3 days straight and then again at his funeral – my father yelled and cried too, I had never seen him like that before then and he wouldn’t leave me after that not whilst he was physically able to stay).

I was 7 years old when my father was finally pulled away, the door opened and I’d ran to my father’s arms only to be caught and pulled back by my mother who was looking at Ares with disdain. She’d told me what was going on and I’d pushed away from her, running to my father and begging him for it to not be true… he’d hugged me, tried to calm me down and explain what was going on but  
Zeus had walked in not long after him and pulled him off me. Father yelled because Zeus had promised him time to say goodbye, I’d ran after them and managed to grab the older God… I hit him, he turned on me with ichor dripping from his nose, my father got between us because he knew I was only upset – and they left not long after, Ares making my mother promise to keep me safe before he went. A promise she wouldn’t uphold.

I was 7 and a half when things turned sour. 

I’d ran through the door excited that day, yelling to my mom about the fact that I’d just got my first ever A on a test… All I got was a ‘that’s nice sweetie’ – she didn’t even look up. So I ran to my room, pinned it to the notice board in there and talked to my dad about it, hoping that I was making at least one of my parents proud. My mother came through the door not long later, grabbed me by the ear and dragged me into the kitchen. She’d just got a call saying that I’d got into a fight and hurt a kid a couple days ago – I had but…

“He hit Skye first mom! Dad always told me to stick up for those who couldn’t stick up for themselves!”

“I don’t care! You know why you can’t get into fights Clarisse!” My mother was chopping carrots for dinner angrily as she lectured me.

“I know mom! I can hurt people more than they can hurt me but I was careful I just made him back down…”

“Clarisse stop! This ends now… You can’t fight and not just because it hurts people but because you’re your father’s daughter and you could kill somebody!” Tears stung the corners of my eyes as I  
looked at my mom with anger simmering in my chest.

“No I couldn’t… I’m not you”

My mother had hit me then, backhand across my right cheek. I hit back because I’d had enough and she drove towards me with the knife in her hand and stuck it into my left abdomen. I spent about  
2 weeks in hospital and when they let me out I was to be put into foster care (mother had been charged with attempted manslaughter, required to serve 10 years after the court heard she’d not been having a blackout when she’d done this).

I was tormented for most of the little time I spent there – the new kid, the different kid, the kid that’s easy to anger. They had fun being the bully and I didn’t stop them, I could kill somebody… It only took me a month to be done with the care system though; it was causing me nothing but pain, so I bolted one night… Decided that fending for myself on the streets was a more appealing option. I was only 8, I just wanted to go home, to find my father – he’d cared for me all this time, promised to watch over me. So that’s what I did, I wandered the streets trying to talk to my dad. I needed someone to just be there…

It was 2 months later that I got some help, but not from my father, not exactly.

“Clarisse La Rue?” I stood at the sound of my name, drawing the dagger father had given me before he left. “It’s okay; don’t be afraid I’m here to help you.”

I looked over the man stood before me, he looked around 21 ish – stood at 5’11” with black hair and reddish-brown eyes, he wore dark jeans, a white shirt and a leather jacket along with a pair of old army boots.

“Who are you?” I asked carefully.

“It’s okay; don’t be afraid.” He repeated.

“I’m not afraid!” I spat, “I just know better than to trust strangers – who are you?”

The man blinked as he regarded me for a moment.

“You’re really not afraid of me, are you?”

“No sir. All due respect but I’ve had to deal with monsters and men far worse than you… Who are you?”

The man smiled momentarily before clearing his throat to reply.

“My name is Phobos; I’m your half-brother… On father’s side.”

“You’re a demigod too?” He shook his head.

“No not quite, I’m a minor God – Aphrodite was my mother.”

“Oh. Awesome…” I lowered my weapon at that, satisfied with the young God’s answer. “So, what’re you the God of?”

“Fear…” I looked at him confused, “What? You never wonder why they call fears phobias.” I laughed slightly at that and moved closer to him.

“Why’re you here Phobos?”

“Father sent me… He wanted to make sure you got somewhere safe, sound good?” I nodded.

“Why isn’t he here himself?”

“He couldn’t be, he said he’ll see you soon though. I’m going to take you as far as Carolina, and there one of our Satyrs will get you to Camp Half-Blood.” I remained confused as Phobos rambled on.

“What’s Camp Half-Blood?” I asked when he’d finished.

“Oh, it’s like this safe haven for all demigods – means you can learn all your demigod abilities as well as go to school whilst being safe from all the monsters out here. You game for letting me help  
you get there kid?” I nodded again. “Cool.”

It took around 2 months with some extra godly help to get from Flagstaff to Charleston where I met Coach Hedge, the Satyr that then went on to lead me on another month’s travel up to Camp Half-Blood on Long Island Sound. I must admit, when I got there, I wasn’t exactly expecting to be greeted by a God and a Centaur…


	2. When In Greece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse gets shown around CHB and meets a wise cracking owl and a boar with far too much ego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tours, first meets, first fights, and family reunions.  
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> Like, comment, and let me know what you think.

I had walked past a sign for ‘the big house’ as I trailed behind Coach Hedge, a man who had both saved my life and needed me to save his on our trip to camp. He’d become a mentor and a kind of friend to me on the trip, which I’d had to swear not to tell anyone about. We reached the house not long afterwards, both of us looking a bit of a state – we’d all but fought our way to camp and we were both bleeding from multiple lacerations but we continued smiling nonetheless, we’d won after all. When we reached the imposingly large house I’d been introduced to the camp’s resident God;   
Dionysus, and the camp mentor/trainer; Chiron.

The centaur led me on a tour around camp whilst Coach Hedge updated ‘Mr D’ on myself; who I was, and how we got here.

About a half hour later we were nearing the end of the tour as Chiron led me to the arena where many of the demigods were trained to fight.

“Can I ask you something?” The centaur asked.

“Of course sir.”

“Do you know who your godly parent was? Did the parent that was with you ever tell you?” I regarded the centaur with amusement for a moment.

“Of course I do… But both of my parents were with me so it would’ve been harder to not know.”

“No demigod’s godly parent stays with them. They’re not allowed to, on Zeus’ orders.” The skies rumbled as Chiron finished.

“I know, but my father was never one to listen to Zeus… and he wasn’t one to abandon me when I needed him.”

“Who was your father?”

“Ares.” I replied simply, Chiron looked shocked for a moment before catching himself and asking me not to mention too much about it to my siblings as he hadn’t stayed with them like he had me. I agreed as I looked back out over the arena. There weren’t too many people here today; a group of boys stood to one side, a group of girls stood to another, a few pairs of people were sparring, and one small blonde girl was practicing her knife skills on a training doll.

“Who’s that?” I asked, pointing out the girl. Chiron smiled as he followed my finger to spot the girl.

“That’s Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. She’s about the same age as you – wicked smart and really good with that dagger.” I tilted my head to one side as I regarded the girl carefully.

“Can I go talk to her?”

“Of course you can, be careful though she lost her best friend just under a year ago and she’s not too comfortable around many people yet.” I nodded and began to slowly pick my way down from the stands and onto the arena floor.

“Hi there.” I said carefully as I approached the blonde. She whirled around, holding her dagger out towards me. I stopped where I was and held my hands up as a sign of peace; the girl just looked at me confused. “I’m Clarisse, I’m new… I just, thought I’d say hello.” The girl lowered her weapon as I spoke.

“Hi… I’m Annabeth.” She replied with a small smile.

“Pleasure to meet you.” I exaggerated with a bow, to which she laughed at me.

“The pleasure’s all mine Clarisse.” We continued to talk for a little bit before a new group of boys walked into the arena.

“Yo new kid. Don’t you know? We don’t talk to that freak standing next to you.” One of the boys said harshly as he walked over, Annabeth flinched and tried to curl into herself as he came over. “She’s a freak, always has been. We caught her talking to a dumbass tree a while back and everything.” I looked at the boy carefully; he had a harsh face, cruel even – something that was mirrored in his words. I hated bullies… but I wasn’t supposed to start fights.

“So what?” I asked eventually when I’d looked back at the distress on the other girl’s face; she perked up immediately at my response to the boy. “It’s probably more interesting than you anyways.” The blonde bit her lip beside me to stop herself from laughing and I just smirked at the boy whose temper was visibly rising.

“Excuse you. Do you know who I am?!”

“Well I’m new, so no… Though I can hazard a guess hang on. You are some cowardly, weak ass bully who thinks he’s better than everyone else because he’s bigger and he can hit harder. Well guess what punk? I guarantee that you’re not the hardest hitter anymore.” Annabeth looked up at me with a smile, though it disappeared when the boy stepped closer to us.

“You think so?” He swung for me then, and I caught his hand. Spinning him round and pulling hard on his arm until it popped out of its socket. He rolled over as I let go of him and the rest of his group took up a fighting stance, many with weapons. I moved to stand in a similar fashion too and the boys all took stumbled steps backwards, I saw why when I brought my hand in front of me and found a sparking electric spear in my grasp and saw a faint red glow around my body.

“Daughter of Ares…” Annabeth’s mutter pulled my gaze to her and she nodded above my head. There lay a glowing cross swords symbol; one I knew was associated with my father. When I looked   
back down everyone’s gaze lay off to my left. I turned slightly in confusion and froze at the sight.

“Hey kid.”

“Dad…” I whispered, he smiled at me and I ran to him. All but tackling him with a hug when I jumped at him. “What are you doing here? I thought you couldn’t visit.”

“As far as Zeus knows I’m not here, are you okay?” I nodded. The older God smiled as he pulled me into his arms again. “I’m so sorry baby, I shouldn’t have left you there.”

“You didn’t have a choice, it’s okay I get it. I’m fine anyways, she can’t do anything again… and I’m here now. Is Phobos okay?” 

“Yeah sweetie he’s fine, I got in trouble for sending him but he’s fine. I’m glad you are too. I can’t stay, Zeus will notice my absence soon, stay safe okay?”

I agreed and my father was gone again, but at least this time I knew he was still there, even if he wasn’t physically present all the time.

Everyone stared at me in shock as I ran back up to where Chiron was stood watching on and I just smiled at the old centaur.

“Are we going?”

The man just nodded and led on towards the main area of camp again.


	3. Meet the Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time to prove your worth?  
> Best make it a showstopper - saving a new campmate might do the trick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding friends, defeating enemies, and a bit of brotherly love.  
> Sorry for the short chapters, I'm working on a lot of pieces at the same time and I'm still settling into this one.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy.  
> Like, comment, and let me know what you think.

It took a couple of weeks for me to properly settle in, my siblings and I hadn’t got along for the first few days, but eventually most of them came around and it was nice to have siblings again. Newt (the boy whose shoulder I busted) still didn’t like me though; not that I cared, if he wanted a fight I was going to win.

I’d also made some more friends too. I saw more of Annabeth now, and I was talking to a couple of guys I’d beat in a sparring session a few days after I got to camp too - Chris and Charlie, they seemed pretty cool and we got on well.

Today wasn’t just a normal day of patrolling and lessons though, today we gained a new camper. I was on patrol with Annabeth and we’d heard the roar of a monster loud and clear through the trees, followed by a scream.

“What was that?” The blonde’s voice cracked slightly and I had to swallow down the lump in my throat before replying.

“Blow the conch Annie… We’re gonna need some help.”

I moved forward as quickly as I could whilst maintaining some form of stealth, Annie fumbling with the shell at her belt for a good half a minute before she tugged it free and managed to get its sound to resonate across the camp behind us. I kept moving though, there wasn’t always time to wait when this happened, I’d been warned of the fatalities of crossing the camp boundary pretty much upon arrival.

As I rounded another tree a body collided heavily with my own, sending both of us sprawling to the floor.

I rolled as quickly as I could when the roar sounded again, closer this time, and grabbed at my spear that was on the floor. Annie rounded the corner as I was picking myself off the floor and stopped to help up the other girl that had hit the ground pretty hard with me, before she moved to stand next to me. Her dagger with a lot less reach than my own weapon though.

The beast came into view not long later, snarling to bare teeth that could very easily have been as long as we were wide - which wasn’t very, but it was when being compared to the size of something’s teeth. 

“That is a hellhound.” Annabeth had muttered, and occasionally I found myself wishing she didn’t quite know everything.

“Don’t tell me, that’s bad for us?”

“Yep.”

“And it could kill us with one bite?” The girl tilted her head, responding with a slight grimace.

“Most likely.” I spun the spear once in my hand before taking up stance.

“Bring it on.”

The beast was as big as us to start with and as it made to attack, it launched itself way above our heads. But it still wasn’t quick enough. 

I ducked to pull the shield on my left arm over my head as I thrust the spear upwards, catching it well enough that it pulled the weapon from my hand as its weight crashed to the ground with a yelp. I shared a smile with Annabeth as the other campers came running up the hillside, my older half-brother Tomas laughing as he spotted my spear sticking out of the side of the hound.

“Why do you even bother to blow the conch? You always deal with it fine on your own.” Annie and I laughed at his comment. 

I got on well with Tomas, he was the Ares Cabin Councillor and he’d took me under his wing from the moment I’d got to camp - even though the rest weren’t so welcoming. He was one of the best fighters I’d seen too (though I was still better, at least that’s what my 3-2 winning record showed).

“Well, we get in trouble if we don’t…” I replied with an over exaggerated shrug. Tom shook his head and placed a hand on the new arrivals shoulder.

“Are you okay kid?” The girl just nodded, not saying much as she looked between the group that had gathered on the hilltop. “What’s your name kid?”

“Silena… I- where am I?”

“Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Silena. Come with me, we’ll explain everything I promise, just not here.”

I watched as they led the new girl down into camp, to probably go through the same introduction as I did a few weeks earlier. I only noticed the twinge of pain in my arm when I then moved to retrieve my spear.

“What’s wrong?” I shook my head, trying to wave off Annie’s question but she spotted the claw mark on the upper part of my arm that the shield couldn’t cover properly. “You’re bleeding. Come on,   
infirmary now.”

“No, Annie, I hate hospitals.”

“I don’t care - do you want it to get infected?” I groaned as I shook my head, allowing the other girl to drag me back through camp to the Apollo campers who ran the medical bay. “You’re an idiot, you know that?”

“You know what, you might have mentioned it just a couple of times.”

The blonde laughed at my response and despite the fact that I would still always hate hospitals, having a friend with me did make it less uncomfortable.


	4. The Latest Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually the peace at Camp Half-Blood would have to end.  
> The only thing that Clarisse had not expected was for it to be brought to an end by an overly arrogant son of Poseidon... or more accurately, by the way he had a habit of doing exactly everything that would wind the daughter of war up (specifically the way he hung around her best friend like a lost puppy or something).  
> Damn she hated that boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip to when 12-year-old Annabeth and Clarisse first meet the man, the myth, the disaster waiting to happen - Perseus Jackson.  
> And Gods did he know how to get on the end of every one of Clarisse's nerves.  
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> Like, comment, and let me know what you think.

The new girl, Silena, had joined our small friendship group not long later (though I’m still not sure it wasn’t just because she liked Charlie).

She seemed pleasant enough though, despite the fact that between her and Annabeth I was placed on the receiving end of most of the group’s pranks. They never got up to the same level of traumatic as the Stolls did, but it still wasn’t much fun… even if the other two girl’s disagreed.

By the time the peace in camp was interrupted again, I was 12-years-old and the new Councillor of the Ares Cabin… Tomas had gone on a quest the year prior and he had never made it back - that had been a hard thing to cope with, I’d lost a brother before but it didn’t mean I knew how to cope with the pain. Annie had had to spend several nights making sure I was okay and not trying to do something stupid, which was embarrassing but that story would never escape the two of them. But after his death I had ended up taking over his position; I was neither the oldest or most experienced of the Ares Cabin, but it had been my father’s decision and so no one complained (well, not publically). 

It was sometime in the summer months that the peace was disrupted though.

We had gained a new camper… Percy Jackson.

Annabeth had found him with Grover on the border, the boy having fought off the Minotaur to get to camp. I didn’t meet the boy until the next day when he’d recovered from the fight.

I’d had my first encounter with him after he’d interrupted the archery lesson I’d been trying to co-teach - the boy having walked straight in front of the volley of arrows and needing Annie’s intervention to stop him from being killed.

“Hey new kid! What in the name of the Gods are you doing?! You want to get yourself killed or something?!”

I won’t go into what happened afterwards… Between Annie, Silena, Charlie, Chris and Percy himself I think I’ve suffered enough for the bathroom incident. So if anyone ever   
wondered why me and Percy never got on - that was reason number one of many.

At the very least, capture the flag would be made more interesting the next day because of it.

I was right, shockingly I know, capture the flag was indeed very interesting… I had gone for the flag on the other side of the forest, it was the tactic that had won us every game so far (not shockingly, it was Annabeth’s plan).

Our team was nye undefeatable and I wasn’t about to lose our record to the new boy on the opposite team.

I’d only passed by him briefly on my way through to the blue team’s flag, it was enough - I’m not sure he knows it was me, though if he hadn’t figured it out then he really was a ‘seaweed brain’. I had swung the arm with a shield strapped to it and it was beyond satisfying to hear it collide with the boy’s head, sending him sprawling momentarily.

I couldn’t help but laugh as I kept running towards the flag. 

I’d missed the fight for the red flag whilst I was busy retrieving the blue one, and Annie had filled her in later on the fact that she’d fought and injured Percy - or at least she had until he crawled towards the lake and the water had healed him, at least that explained the toilet incident… Damned son of Poseidon.

I became aware of the following few days of the fact that dear Prissy was starting to follow Annabeth around like a puppy, and that he was starting to garner a strange amount of attention from the daughter of Athena. My reaction to which being the reason for Silena interrupting her sword practice later that day.

“Why don’t you just tell her?” 

“Tell who what?” I responded, throwing the sword to one side as I turned to face the other girl.

“Tell Annabeth why you’re so annoyed that she’s hanging out with Percy…”

I huffed out a sigh, muttering my words to the ground.

“Oh this should be good… and why am I so annoyed Silena?” The girl just laughed.

“Because you have a crush on her, you idiot.”

“Excuse me?!”

I became very aware of how much my voice cracked as I spoke, wincing at how guilty I sounded. I couldn’t have a crush on my best friend that was ridiculous… Or it might have been ridiculous, if it wasn’t completely true.

I’d known for a while, what I hadn’t been aware of was that Silena had know too. Which meant that when Annabeth had taken up her first quest, I’d been left to deal with Silena for the time it took them to return the lightning bolt to Zeus. The daughter of Aphrodite, whilst crude in method, had meant well when she’d offered advice or teased me - but it didn’t help, there was very little that could help someone as helpless with feelings as me in this situation.

Throw a hugely unfair fight my way and I could get out of it with my eyes closed, but ask me to deal with my crush and well that… that was way out of my comfort zone.

I was the daughter of war, not of love… this was not something I knew how to deal with.


End file.
